


Can't Wait

by Wolfheart



Series: Every Day Is Kinky Wednesday, Yay! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (there's one line of it), Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Scisaac phone sex? Isaac is horny (and in underwear only) on Scott's bed so he decided to call Scott up at work. Isaac gets him going even though Scott is suppose to be working. They do the deed over the phone. Oh and Isaac has a "papi" kink to Scott? Por Favor!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Isaac can be a little shit sometimes.

“ _Isaac._ "

"What?" Isaac mocked innocence as a sly grin stretched across his face. He had his cellphone pressed to his ear as he sat in the middle of Scott’s bed. He was stripped down to his underwear and brushed his fingertips teasingly against the bulge there, not taking himself out yet. He didn’t fake innocence for long. He flopped down onto his back and half whined, “Come _on_ , Scott. Live a little." A smirk twitched back onto his face. “You know I’m going to do it anyway."

"Er, now isn’t really a good time."

"It’s a _great_ time actually." He made sure to breath heavily into the receiver as he took care to articulate certain words, “Want you _so bad_. Wish you could feel what you _do_ to me."

Scott faltered. He sounded almost desperate when he reminded, “I’m at _work_."

Isaac had his eyes closed and hummed in acknowledgement, already fully knowing this. He was starting to stroke himself lazily, not really getting off just yet but enjoying the drag of skin on skin. “Wish I was there. We could do it right there. Want you to just bend me over and fuck me over that desk in the office. Harder, Scott. _Harder._ "

"I—."

Isaac was building this up as much as he could. He knew Scott was getting flustered, but also knew he wasn’t going to hang up on him. Oh, Isaac knew he was going to get what he wanted. He hoped there was a customer there right now, and Isaac couldn’t stop himself from throwing in loudly just to make Scott hot around the collar, “Ah, papi! _Please!_ ”

That’s really all it took for Scott to find some time to excuse himself from work for a moment, lock himself in the bathroom, and join Isaac. Oh, yes. Isaac always got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac, you are ridiculous. Omg I cannot even believe you XD


End file.
